Portail:Flashbacks des personnages
}} Cette page est triée par ordre chronologique des propriétaires de flashbacks, puis au sein de chaque personnage, par ordre d'apparition dans les scènes. Pour un tri alphabétique, vous pouvez consulter la Catégorie:Personnages de flashback. Les figurants (rôles non vus ou non parlant, et les passagers) ne sont pas pris en compte sauf s'il s'agit d'un personnage principal de la série. Les rôles intervenant dans la nuit avant le décollage, ainsi qu'à l'aéroport, ne sont pas pris en compte sauf s'ils entrent dans une scène apportant une interaction intéressante (ex: conversation). * = Nom inconnu †''' = Certifié décédé(e) __TOC__ Jack (Flashback de Jack uniquement) |détails=Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815 et membre du personnel de bord d’Oceanic Airlines. Elle a servi des boissons à Jack et chassé Charlie du bas-côté de l’avion.}} , , , , , (Flashbacks de Jack uniquement) |détails=Père de Jack, employeur d’Ana-Lucia comme garde du corps ; a rencontré Sawyer dans un bar australien. Présumé mort d’une crise cardiaque.}} |détails=Mère de Jack; épouse de Christian Shephard}} , |détails=Ami d’enfance et garçon d’honneur de Jack à son mariage avec Sarah}} , , |détails=Personnel de bord d’Oceanic Airlines}} |détails=La femme décédée sur la table d’opération après l’erreur médicale de Christian Shephard}} , , , |détails=Ex-femme de Jack }} (Flashbacks de Jack uniquement) |détails=Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815, a flirté avec Jack à l’aéroport ; tuée par Michael }} , |détails=Père de Shannon; beau-père de Boone; décédé dans un accident de voiture (l’autre conducteur en cause est Sarah, à l’époque future femme de Jack sauvée par ce dernier) }} |détails=Etait fiancé à Sarah avant l’accident, mais a rompu après avoir appris qu’elle pourrait avoir besoin de soins à vie. }} (Flashbacks de Jack) |détails=Rencontre d’un soir de Jack dans un stade de Los Angeles après l’opération de Sarah. }} |détails=Homme venu demander à Jack de l’opérer d’une tumeur maligne jugée inopérable ; décédé durant l’opération. }} |détails= Fille d’Angelo Busoni; a échangé un baiser avec Jack}} |détails=L’homme pour qui Sarah a quitté Jack }} |détails=Femme que Jack a rencontré en Thaïlande et qui lui a fait son tatouage }} |détails=Jeune garçon qui servait des boissons sur la plage en Thaïlande }} |détails=Homme qu'Achara a rencontré dans un restaurant où elle dînait avec Jack }} |détails=Frère d'Achara }} }} Charlie (Flashbacks de Charlie uniquement) |détails= Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815 et membre du personnel de bord d’Oceanic Airlines. Elle a servie des boissons à Jack et chassé Charlie du bas-côté de l’avion.}} , |détails=Grand frère de Charlie; Chanteur du groupe Driveshaft}} , |détails=Nièce de Charlie, possède le nom de sa grand-mère}} |détails=Dealer de Charlie }} |détails=Ex-copine de Charlie; Fille de Francis}} |détails=Patron de Charlie; Père de Lucy}} |détails=Accro de l’héroine avec qui Charlie a eu une aventure}} |détails=Mère de Charlie}} |détails=Père de Charlie}} |détails=Belle-soeur de Charlie; Epouse de Liam}} Kate , , , , |détails=Marshal qui a appréhendé Kate, et qui l’a accompagnée sur le Vol 815; décédé de ses blessures après le crash}} |détails=Un fermier d’Australie qui a pris en charge Kate, l’a ensuite dénoncée à Edward Mars pour obtenir la récompense}} |détails=Complice de Kate dans l’attaque de la banque du Nouveau, mais trahi car elle ne voulait que l’avion jouet }} |détails=Directeur de la banque braquée par Kate et Jason}} |détails=Ami d’enfance de Kate, décédé dans un accident de voiture pendant la fuite de Kate}} , (Flashbacks de Kate uniquement) |détails=Mère de Kate; a brièvement servi Sawyer et Gordy lors d’un dîner}} |détails=Petit ami de la mère de Kate; décédé dans une explosion provoquée par Kate ; révélé plus tard être le père biologique de Kate. }} (Flashbacks de Kate uniquement) |détails=Père adoptif de Kate, révélé ne pas être son père biologique ; soldat américain ayant participé à la libération de Sayid}} (Flashbacks de Kate uniquement) |détails=Survivant de la section du milieu du vol 815; apparaît brièvement sur une télévision du bureau de recrutement de Sam }} |détails=Ex-mari de Kate; officier de police, drogué par Kate pendant sa fuite}} |détails=Belle-mère de Kate; mère de Kevin }} , , |détails=Ancienne compagne, complice et victime de Sawyer ; mère de Clémentine Phillips, qu’elle prétend être la fille de Sawyer ; a aidé Kate à rencontrer sa mère}} }} Locke (Flashbacks de Locke uniquement) |détails=Patron de Locke à l’entreprise de boites; patron d’Hurley au Fast-food de Mr. Cluck }} |détails=Partenaire de Locke à un jeu de stratégie de guerre. }} |détails=Opératrice téléphonique que John paye pour lui parler. }} |détails=L’homme de l’agence de randonnée ayant refusé la participation de Locke à cause de son handicap. }} |détails=Détective de Locke qui a effectué les recherches sur ses parents. }} |détails=Mère biologique de Locke ; ex-patiente de l’Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa}} , , , |détails=Père biologique de Locke }} |détails=Gardien de sécurité de la maison d’Anthony Cooper }} |détails=La femme du groupe de thérapie de Locke qui fut choqué lorsque sa mère lui vola 30$. }} , |détails=Ex-petite amie de Locke }} |détails=Le prêtre qui présida les funéraille d’Anthony Cooper}} (Flashbacks de Locke uniquement) |détails=Amie d’enfance de Sayid; souhaitait acheter une maison en Californie dont Locke était l’agent.}} |détails=L’homme a qui Anthony Cooper a arnaqué 700,000$.}} |détails=Policier qui arrêta Locke après qu’il ait pris en stop Eddie Colburn}} |détails=Jeune officier de police infiltré auprès de Locke ; devenu son ami après que la vérité soit révélée. }} |détails=Un des leaders, avec sa partenaire Jan, de la commune où atterri Locke et ou on pratiquait la culture de marijuana}} |détails= Une des leaders, avec son partenaire Mike, de la commune où atterri Locke et ou on pratiquait la culture de marijuana }} |détails=Un membre de la commune, en charge de la garde de la serre. }} }} Jin & Sun , |détails=Père de Sun; patron de Jin boss; semble être mêlé au crime organisé et/ou possède l’Industrie Paik Heavy}} |détails=L’homme auquel Jin devait livrer un "message" de la part de M. Paik }} (Flashbacks de Jin uniquement) |détails=Survivant de la section du milieu du Vol 815; apparaît brièvement sur une télévision à la maison de Byung Han}} |détails=Assassin au service de M. Paik}} |détails=L’homme que Jin rencontre dans les toilettes de l’aéroport qui lui ordonna de livrer une montre pour M. Paik à son "ami" en Californie}} |détails=Meilleur ami et ancien compagnon de chambre de Jin}} |détails=Patron de Jin à l’Hotel Gateway de Seoul}} |détails=Mère de Sun }} , , |détails=L’homme que rencontre Sun durant un rendez-vous organisé par ses parents, et qui, un peu plus tard, lui apprend l’anglais ; a peut être eu une aventure avec elle; cible que M. Paik a demandé à Jin de tuer; décédé d’une chute de l’immeuble où Jin l’a rencontré}} |détails=La femme que Jae Lee a rencontré à Harvard, et avec qui il a choisi de se marier 6 mois plus tard (avant de rencontrer Sun)}} |détails=Mère de Jae Lee }} |détails=Femme qui organisa la rencontre entre Sun et Jae Lee }} |détails=Père de Jin }} |détails=Le docteur qui diagnostiqua la stérilité de Sun; mensonge du probablement à la peur de représailles de Jin et/ou M. Paik si il avouait que c’est Jin qui est stérile }} Sawyer |détails=Complice d’arnaque de Sawyer}} |détails=Femme avec qui Sawyer a eu une aventure et qu’il a arnaquée }} |détails=Mari de Jessica, lui aussi arnaqué par Sawyer}} |détails=Mère de Sawyer, tuée par son père }} |détails=L’escroc a qui Sawyer a pris le nom, suspecté d’être responsable du suicide des parents de Sawyer}} |détails=Femme qui vendit à Sawyer l’arme qu’il utilisa pour tuer Frank Duckett}} (Flashbacks de Sawyer uniquement) |détails=Femme du "loto" qui a sortit les chiffres gagnant d’Hurley; Ancienne compagne de Sawyer qu’il projeta d’arnaquer }} |détails=L’homme qui donna la fausse information à Sawyer que Frank Duckett était le vrai Sawyer}} (Flashbacks de Sawyer uniquement) |détails= Père de Jack, employeur d’Ana-Lucia comme garde du corps ; a rencontré Sawyer dans un bar australien. Présumé mort d’une crise cardiaque. }} |détails=L’homme tué par Sawyer croyant qu’il était le vrai Sawyer}} |détails=Officier de police Australien qui interrogea Sawyer}} |détails=Complice de Sawyer }} (Flashbacks de Sawyer uniquement) |détails= Mère de Kate; a brièvement servi Sawyer et Gordy lors d’un dîner }} , , |détails=Ancienne compagne, complice et victime de Sawyer ; mère de Clémentine Phillips, qu’elle prétend être la fille de Sawyer ; a aidé Kate à rencontrer sa mère}} |détails=Prétendue fille de Cassidy et Sawyer}} |détails=Homme que Sawyer rencontra en prison et qu’il manipula et vendit aux fédéraux pour être libéré (en lui soutirant la cachette de 10 millions de $)}} |détails=Directeur de la prison où séjourna Sawyer }} |détails=Agent du trésor Américain à qui Sawyer sur les 10 millions de $, en échange de sa libération. }} }} Sayid |détails=Un des supérieurs de Sayid dans la Garde Républicaine Irakienne; tué par Sayid}} |détails=Une des victimes torturées par Sayid}} (Flashbacks de Sayid uniquement) |détails=Amie d’enfance de Sayid; souhaitait acheter une maison en Californie dont Locke était l’agent.}} |détails=Agent de la CIA ayant recruté Sayid pour collecter des informations sur des explosifs volés, en échange d'informations sur Nadia}} |détails=Un agent des services secrets Australiens qui recruta Sayid pour collecter des informations sur des explosifs volés, en échange d'informations sur Nadia}} |détails=Ancien ami et recruté de Sayid à la cellule terroriste; s'est suicidé après avoir découvert que Sayid l'ait piégé}} |détails=Leader de la cellule terroriste rejointe par Essam et infiltrée par Sayid}} |détails=Sergent de l'armée Américaine ayant appréhendé Sayid et Tariq}} (Flashbacks de Sayid uniquement) |détails=Père adoptif de Kate, révélé ne pas être son père biologique ; soldat américain ayant participé à la libération de Sayid}} (Flashbacks de Sayid uniquement) |détails=Agent de la DIA qui employa Sayid comme tortureur; Ancien partenaire de Desmond dans la staction le Cygne; tué accidentellement par Desmond lors d'un altercation, la tête heurtant un rocher}} |détails=Un des supérieurs de Sayid dans la Garde Républicaine Irakienne; tué par Sayid}} |détails=Serveur, collègue de Sayid dans un restaurant oriental parisien}} |détails=Mari d'Amira, a capturé Sayid et l'a battu pour venger sa femme}} |détails=Une des anciennes victimes (prétendue) des tortures de Sayid}} }} Claire |détails=Ancien petit ami de Claire; père biologique d'Aaron}} |détails=Amie de Claire; l'a persuadée de rencontrer Richard Malkin}} (Flashbacks de Claire uniquement) |détails=Voyant que rencontra Claire avant la naissance d'Aaron; auto-proclamé "simulateur"; père de Charlotte Malkin}} |détails=Le couple qui devait adopter l'enfant de Claire en Australie}} |détails=L'homme de Loi en charge de l'adoption de l'enfant de Claire}} (Flashbacks de Claire uniquement) |détails=Père biologique de Jack et Claire, employeur d’Ana-Lucia comme garde du corps ; a rencontré Sawyer dans un bar australien. Présumé mort d’une crise cardiaque.}} |détails=Mère de Claire qui a eut un accident de voiture avec elle.}} (Flashbacks de Claire uniquement) |détails=Soeur de Carole Littleton et tante de Claire.}} }} Boone & Shannon |détails=Petite amie de Boone}} |détails=Ex-petit amie Australien de Shannon}} |détails=Officier de police a qui Boone a parlé des abus de Bryan, le petit ami de Shannon.}} (Flashbacks de Boone uniquement) |détails=Survivant de la section du milieu du Vol 815 qui buta dans la voiture de Christian Shephardquand Ana-Lucia en sortait; passe à l'arrière plan du commissariat de police Australien quand Boone essaye de classer un rapport de personne disparue}} (Flashbacks de Shannon uniquement) |détails=Policier de l'aéroport approché par Shannon à Sydney pour déclarer le bagage de Sayid comme bagage abandonné.}} (Flashback de Shannon uniquement) |détails=Père de Shannon; beau-père de Boone; décédé dans un accident de voiture (l’autre conducteur en cause est Sarah, à l’époque future femme de Jack sauvée par ce dernier))}} |détails=Mère de Boone; belle-mère de Shannon}} |détails=Meilleure amie et ancien compagnon de chambre de Shannon}} |détails=Elève de danse de Shannon; fille de Philippe}} |détails=Père de Sophie; a offert une place au pair à Nora qu'elle refusa}} Michael & Walt , |détails=Mère de Walt et ex-femme de Michael; décédée d'une maladie du sang}} |détails=Mari de Susan; Père adoptif de Walt}} |détails=L'infirmière qui dit à Michael la plaisanterie sur le pingouin pendant son séjour à l'hôpital}} |détails=Représentant de Susan pendant le procès de la garde de Walt}} |détails=Représentant de Michael pendant le procès de la garde de Walt}} Hurley , |détails=Mère d'Hurley}} , (Flashbacks d'Hurley uniquement) |détails=Femme du "loto" qui a sortit les chiffres gagnant d’Hurley; Ancienne compagne de Sawyer qu’il projeta d’arnaquer}} |détails=Grand-père d'Hurley; décédé d'une crise cardiaque à la conférence de presse donnée à l'occasion du gain d'Hurley}} |détails=Frère d'Hurley}} |détails=Ex belle-soeur d'Hurley}} |détails=Conseiller financier d'Hurley}} |détails=Docteur de l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa qui reconnu Hurley}} , |détails=Un patient de l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa qui répète "les nombres" sans cesse; Hurley les a appris de lui.}} |détails=Veuve de Sam Toomey}} |détails=L'homme qui a entendu le premier "les nombres" avec Leonard; devint si perturbé par la malchance qu'ils lui amenèrent qu'il se suicida}} |détails=L'homme à l'aéroport de Sydney a qui Hurley acheta un scooter pour 1600$}} |détails=L'agent d'embarquement d'Oceanic Airlines qui retint le Vol 815 pour Hurley}} |détails=L'homme qui vendit à Hurley le billet gagnant du loto; apparait plus tard à Hurley dans un étrange rêve, habillé en costume de canard de Fast-food de Mr. Cluck}} |détails=Patron de Locke à l’entreprise de boites; patron d’Hurley au Fast-food de Mr. Cluck}} |détails=Meilleur ami et collègue d'Hurley au Fast-food de Mr. Cluck}} |détails=Amie d'Hurley}} |détails=Ami imaginaire d'Hurley}} |détails=Docteur d'Hurley à l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa}} |détails=Infirmière qui donne à Hurley leurs médicaments à l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa}} (Flashbacks d'Hurley uniquement) |détails=Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815 qui était à Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa durant la même période qu'Hurley; rencontra Desmond et lui donna son voilier; tuée par Michael}} |détails=Père d'Hurley, il quitta la famille pendant 17 ans pour un travail.}} }} Ana-Lucia |détails=Conseiller d'Ana-Lucia}} , |détails=Mère d'Ana Lucia; capitaine du Département de Police de Los Angeles}} , |détails=Agresseur puis victime d'Ana Lucia}} |détails=Co-équipier d'Ana Lucia à la Département de Police de Los Angeles}} |détails=Le procureur qui poursuivit Jason McCormack pour braquage et pour l'agression d'Ana Lucia}} '''(Flashbacks d'Ana-Lucia uniquement) |détails=Père de Jack, employeur d’Ana-Lucia comme garde du corps ; a rencontré Sawyer dans un bar australien. Présumé mort d’une crise cardiaque.}} |détails=Ancien amour de Christian Shephard; mère de la demi-soeur de Jack}} |détails=Fille de Lindsey et Christian, demi-soeur de Jack}} |détails=Survivant de la section du milieu du Vol 815 qui buta dans la voiture de Christian Shephardquand Ana-Lucia en sortait; passe à l'arrière plan du commissariat de police Australien quand Boone essaye de classer un rapport de personne disparue}} Eko |détails=Frère d'Eko; tué alors qu'il essayait de sauver Eko des tirs de l'armée Nigérienne}} |détails=Le capitaine de la guérilla qui essaya de forcer Yemi à tuer le vieil homme; kidnappa Eko et l'enrôla dans le crime organisé}} |détails=Le vieil homme qu'Eko tua alors qu'il était enfant, après que Yemi en soit incapable}} |détails=Trafiquant de drogue qui a travaillé avec Eko au Nigéria; tué par l'armée Nigerienne alors qu'ils s'apprétaient à s'envoler à bord de l'avion}} |détails=Trafiquant de drogue qui a travaillé avec Eko au Nigeria; la repoussé hors de l'avion, sauvant sa vie; probablement tué par le crash de l'avion}} , |détails=Le soldat qui aida Eko à se relever après le décollage de l'avion, le confondant avec Yemi; le ramena à l'église}} |détails=L'homme qui fournit à Eko un faux permis de conduire et un faux passeport Australien}} |détails=Cardinal, responsable d'Eko à l'Eglise Australienne}} |détails=Femme de Richard Malkin; Mère de Charlotte; "fanatique religieuse" d'après son mari}} (Flashbacks d'Eko uniquement) |détails=Voyant que rencontra Claire avant la naissance d'Aaron; auto-proclamé "simulateur"; père de Charlotte Malkin}} |détails=Fille de Richard Malkin, présumée revenue à la vie après avoir été reconnue morte; passa un message à Eko de la part de son frère alors décédé, Yemi}} |détails=Le docteur chargé de l'autopsie de Charlotte Malkin}} |détails=TLa none de l'église d'Eko et Yemi qui forca Eko a confessé le vol de nourriture}} |détails=La femme qui rencontra Yemi et l'aida à se procurer et expédier des vaccins}} |détails=Vendeuse Nigerienne qui vendait les statues de la vierge Marie; tuée par Emeka}} |détails=Fils d'Amina; enfant de choeur à l'église de Yemi}} |détails=Gangster qui terrorisait le village de Yemi et demandait 10% des vaccins; tué par Eko}} }} Rose & Bernard |détails=Guérisseur que Bernard présenta à Rose}} |détails=Assistante d'Isaac}} Desmond |détails=Propriétaire de Widmore Labs et/ou Widmore Construction; père de Penelope Widmore et sponsor de Desmond dans sa "course autour du monde"}} |détails=Ancienne compagne de Desmond; fille de Charles Widmore}} (Flashbacks de Desmond uniquement) |détails=Survivante de la section de la queue du Vol 815 qui était à Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa durant la même période qu'Hurley; rencontra Desmond et lui donna son voilier; tuée par Michael}} |détails=Mari de Libby; décédé d'un maladie inconnue; propriétaire original du voilier donné à Desmond }} (Flashbacks de Desmond uniquement) |détails=Agent de la DIA qui employa Sayid comme tortureur; Ancien partenaire de Desmond dans la staction le Cygne; tué accidentellement par Desmond lors d'un altercation, la tête heurtant un rocher}} |détails=Travaille à la bijouterie où Desmond voulu acheter la bague de fiançailles; l'a confronté à son futur sur l'île }} |détails=Le barman du pub où Desmond alla avec son ami Donovan et qui doit de l'argent à celui qui frappa Desmond avec sa batte, Jimmy Lennon }} |détails=L'homme qui essaya de frapper le barman avec une batte, et toucha Desmond à la place }} |détails=Délivra un colis à la réceptionniste de la Widmore Corporation }} |détails=Travaille à la Widmore Corporation }} |détails=Ami physicien de Desmond }} (Flashbacks de Desmond uniquement) |détails=Jouait de la guitare dans la rue et fut reconnu par Desmond }} }} Juliet (Flashbacks de Juliet uniquement) |détails=Un Autre ayant inflitré la section des survivants du milieu Vol 815; employé de Mittelos Bioscience}} |détails=Ex-Mari et patron de Juliet's au laboratoire médical universitaire de Miami; décédé renversé par un bus}} |détails=A travaillé au laboratoire médical universitaire de Miami avec Juliet; compagne d'Edmund}} |détails=Soeur de Juliet}} |détails=Un recruteur de Mittelos Bioscience}} |détails=Une secrétaire de Mittelos Bioscience}} |détails=Une patiente de Mittelos Bioscience}} |détails=L'employé de la morgue ou se situe le corps d'Edmund}} }} Nikki et Paulo |détails=Played a role opposite Nikki in the tv show Exposé}} |détails=The tv producer Nikki and Paulo stole the diamonds from.}} |détails=Played Crystal, a role opposite Nikki in the tv show Exposé}} |détails=Played Autumn, a role opposite Nikki in the tv show Exposé}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |détails=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-sister to Boone who met them at the airport waiting room}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |détails=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-brother to Shannon who met them at the airport waiting room}} }} Catégorie:Portails Catégorie:Personnages de flashback